Warten
by heldin-delta
Summary: Draco ist spät. Mal wieder. Noch eine kleine Songfic.. Hinterlasst Reviews, pleez!


Noch ne Songfic... Wieder ein Oneshot... Und so ähnlich aufgezogen wie der erste. Liegt wohl an den Liedern, die ich wähle.. Nun ja, dieses Lied hab ich letzlich gehört und es wollte mir einfach nciht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen - von daher kriegt ihr es jetzt schön verhacktstückt als FF zurück. :D

Ach, und für alle, die es nicht wissen: Das ist "Disarm" von den Smashing Pumpkins.

XXX

**Harry**

Hier stand er nun, allein in der Kälte, und sein Atem bildete weiße puffige kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Mund. Das Gefühl in seinen Füßen verabschiedete sich allmählich und seine Finger liefen nach und nach blau an, so energisch er sie auch aneinander rieb. Das war doch zum Mäusemelken, wirklich.

Jedes Mal mussten sie sich an einem noch etwas weiter abgelegenen Ort treffen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand entdeckte.

Wegen seinem Ruf. Diesem Ruf, der jegliche Gefühle unterband. Vor allem Gefühle ihm gegenüber. Dem Feind schlechthin.

Er knurrte wütend und trat gegen einen Baum, woraufhin dieser ihm rachelüstern den auf seinen Ästen liegenden Schnee auf den Kopf schüttete. Er wischte sich ärgerlich den Schnee fort, doch einige besonders vorwitzige Flocken hatten es noch geschafft, in seinen Kragen hineinzulaufen und jetzt auch den oberen Teil seines Körpers langsam, aber sich in einen Eisklotz zu verwandeln.

"Dann sind wir uns wenigstens ähnlicher", knurrte der Dunkelhaarige ungehalten und schob seine Hände in die Taschen. Bei Merlin, das war einfach nervig.

**Draco**

Er rannte wie ein wildgewordener Märzhase durch die verschlungenen Wege, die ihn zu ihrem Treffpunkt führen würden. Er war etwas spät dran - mal wieder - und hoffte inbrünstig, dass ihn der Gryffindor dafür nicht in Stücke hacken würde oder - noch schlimmer - ihn Ewigkeiten mit diesem traurigen, enttäuschten Blick malträtieren würde, den er so gut beherrschte. Ihm war nicht nach Vorwürfen.

Je näher er dem Ziel kam, desto schneller schlug sein Herz und er verlangsamte seine Schritte. Er wollte schließlich nicht wie ein aufgelöster, liebeskranker Trottel erscheinen - das wäre wohl kaum sein Stil. Er war die Gelassenheit in Person, in jeder Situation.

Schließlich ging er um die letzte Ecke und blickte genau in zwei vor Wut funkelnde grüne Augen, die ihn schier mit Blicken aufspießen wollten. "Du bist spät."

Er lächelte entschuldigend.

_Disarm you with a smile  
Cut you like you want me too  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you_

**Harry**

Oh Gott, dieses Lächeln.

Es schnitt durch seine Wut wie ein heißes Messer durch die Butter und tötete das kleine, in ihm schreiende und tobende Kind des Ärgers, dass den Blonden am liebsten kopfüber in die nächste Schneewehe verfrachtet hätte. Er verlor, wie stets, völlig seinen Verstand, wenn er ihn so lächeln sah - mit diesem besonderen Funkeln in den Augen und dem so untypischen, fast weichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dieses Lächeln galt nur ihm, es war sein, und dieses Wissen löschte den Unmut über die Kälte einfach aus.

"Passiert nicht wieder", meint der Slytherin, immer noch lächelnd, und er kann nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln. Alles andere wäre in diesem Moment auch nicht möglich gewesen.

Er wusste, er sollte sich nicht so leicht beeinflussen lassen. Aber einem Malfoy zu widerstehen - der auch noch so lächelte - war schlichtweg unmöglich. Und er hatte sich nun einmal für diese Beziehung - viel mehr: für Draco - entschieden, und das hieß, dass er mit diesen kleinen Ärgernissen leben musste.

_I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice_

**Draco**

Er lächelte zurück.

Wie wunderbar leichtherzig der Andere ihm verzieh. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

Manchmal raubte ihm die Gutherzigkeit und Liebe, die Harry so freigiebig verteilte, schier den Atem. Er wusste nichts damit anzufangen, er war schließlich ein Malfoy - nicht unbedingt die Familie in der Zaubererwelt, die ausgerechnet mit ihrer grenzenlosen Güte von sich zu sprechen machte.

Dieses zurückgestrahlte Lächeln schwächte seine Knie und beschleunigte seinen Puls, und ihm wurde klar - so oft er auch den Gryffindor mit seinem Lächeln entwaffnen würde, der Andere würde es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen und er hätte schlussendlich nicht die Schutzwälle, die das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen beschützten, eingerissen sondern eher seine eigenen. Seine Methode wurde zu Harrys, und seine Methode war dummerweise eine, der man nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Das sagst du dauernd, und es passiert doch immer wieder", erwiderte Harry, und etwas von seiner Enttäuschung sickerte in die Worte mit ein.

Dracos Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

_What's a boy supposed to do  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love - I send a smile over to you_

**Harry**

Wenn er noch breiter lächelte, würde das Ganze bald zu einem Grinsen werden und die Wut könnte endlich in Harrys Köper zurückrauschen. Aber den Gefallen tat Draco ihm natürlich nicht. Er lächelte genau in dem richtigen Maß weiter, ein leuchtendes Strahlen, dass Harry leicht benebelte. Er kam sich oft so vor, wenn er mit Draco zusammen war - irgendwo zwischen Glück und Frustration. Bevor er ihn kannte hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, wie nah diese Gefühle beeinander lagen.

Irgendwie schaffte er es aber, diesmal die Frustration mehr in seinen Verstand vordringen zu lassen. Er würde es ihm nicht so einfach machen, nicht schon wieder.

"Aber nicht absichtlich", sagte Draco gerade, und diese Äußerung steigerte Harrys leichten Ärger noch. Das wurde ja immer besser.

Er lächelte gekünstelt, auf genau die Art, mit der ihn Draco gerade betrachtete, und meinte dann leichthin: "Tja, aber jetzt ist es schon so spät... Ich muss schon wieder gehen. Hab noch was vor."

Und mit diesen Worten schob er sich an dem Blonden vorbei, dessen offenkundig mehr als verdutztes Gesicht ignorierend, und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Jetzt sollte er mal sehen, wie es war, alleine in der Kälte rumzustehen wie ein blöder Ochse!

_Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone_

**Draco**

Fassungslos starrte er den von dannen schreitenden Rücken an, der ihn irgendwie zu verspotten schien. Als würde die Falten, die die Robe warf, sich kringeln vor Lachen über sein dummes Gesicht - und darüber, dass er tatsächlich geglaubt hatte eine so stakre Persönlichkeit wie Harry Potter einfach durch ein Lächeln manipulieren zu können.

Aber so konnte er ihn unmöglich gehen lassen.

So konnte er vor allem auf keinen Fall stehen bleiben, so dummdösig. Er war - bei Salazar - immernoch ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy wurde nicht stehen gelassen!

Dann würde er halt das nächsthöhere Geschütz auffahren - in der Liebe und im Krieg war schließlich alles erlaubt - und seinen Charme spielen lassen.

"Warte", sagte er bittend, ging dem Gryffindor nach und drehte ihn an der Schulter zu sich herum, "ich..." Er schluckte.

Harrys grüne Augen funkelten leicht und sein Atem strich warm über Dracos Gesicht. So konnte er doch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen! Dann war mit seinem Charme auch nicht viel los! Verdammt!

_I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my voice_

**Harry**

Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in den silbergrauen Augen seines Gegenübers wieder. Süße Unsicherheit.

Wie viele unbekannte Seiten hatte der Slytherin wohl noch auf Lager? Er war wie ein Chamäleon, die Stimmung wechselnd wie das Wetter im April.

Dracos Atem bildete - im Gegensatz zu seinem - keine weißen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, er floss einfach wie Wasser durch seine Lippen, ohne einen störenden Nebel vor dessen Gesichtszüge zu schieben. Anscheinend war er wirklich so kaltblütig - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - wie immer alle behaupteten.

Eine warme Hand, die die seine sanft umfasste und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte, strafte diesen Gedanken lügen und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wie immer, wenn er von ihm berührt wurde, durchfloss pure Elektrizität seinen Körper.

Wie konnte er ihm noch böse sein?

Er lächelte.

_What's a boy supposed to do  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love - I send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you_

**Draco**

Er verzieh ihm. Schon wieder.

Draco wurde ganz schwindelig vor Glück.

Und weil er wusste, dass seine Stimme ihm im Moment nicht würde gehorchen wollen - und er sich nicht die Blöße geben wollte, vor Harry irgendwie schwach zu wirken - zeigte er seine Dankbarkeit auf die Weise, von der er sicher war, dass er sie in jeder Lebenslage bestens beherrschte.

Er überwand die letzten, sie trennenden Zentimeter, schob seinen Körper eng an den leicht abgekühlten des Gryffindors heran und senkte seine Lippen genüßlich auf die des Anderen.

Dafür hatte sich das Warten doch wohl gelohnt.


End file.
